Shattered Memories
by cazzah2013
Summary: A major ceremony is put in jeopardy when an accident costs Angela her memories. Angela/ Broadway, Goliath/ Elisa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Gargoyles. They are soley the property of Walt DISNEY.

It was a beautiful midsummer's evening in the Big Apple and the local clan of Gargoyles that resided atop of a castle skyscraper were just waking up from their day of stone hibernation.

"Come on, Lex. It's our turn to patrol." Brooklyn said.

"Coming." Lexington said. The little moss green Gargoyle joined his brick coloured rookery brother and they took off into the sky. Angela and Broadway joined talons and glided down from their turrets to the courtyard. Hudson and guard dog Bronx started to head inside when he looked up and noticed the clan leader, Goliath, hadn't moved.

"Are you coming, lad?" Hudson said.

"No, I told Elisa I would meet her here. I'll join you all later." Goliath said. Detective Elisa Maza was his human love and, in a week, she would officially become his mate. They had taken time to themselves, apart, over the last couple of weeks leading up to the ceremony because afterwards, they would be together a lot more. Right now, they were happy enough to spend some time apart. But tonight was their night to be together.

"Very well lad, give her my best." Hudson said, then he went inside. Goliath just waited patiently.

xxxxxxx

Angela and Broadway were in the library.

"Um Angela, I need to ask you something." Broadway said

"Sure, what is it?" Angela asked.

"I was ...um...wondering if you would...um...consider ...um..." Broadway started. Angela could see he was getting flustered. She actually thought it was cute.

"What is it, Broadway?" She said. Broadway just looked at her. "Just think about what you want to say and say it."

"It's just with Goliath and Elisa's bonding ceremony next week; I really wanted to ask you if you wanted to become my mate?" Broadway said. Angela threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Of course I would." Angela said. Broadway smiled. "You can relax now, the hard part is over."

"Actually, that was the easy part. It's the next part that scares me." Broadway said.

"What happens now?" Angela asked.

"We ...uh...need to ask for the clan leaders blessing." Broadway said.

"Oh and you're afraid to ask Goliath if we can become mates?" Angela said.

"Well he is our leader, but he's also your father." Broadway said.

"Well if you want to do this, we have to ask him sooner or later and the sooner we get it over with, the better." Angela said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Broadway said, then he had an idea. "Or we could get someone else to talk to him."

"Like who?" Angela said. Broadway looked out of the window and saw what he needed.

"I know just the person. I'll be right back." Broadway said. Then he rushed out. Angela looked out the window and saw Goliath on his turret. Elisa had just joined him.

"Hey Big Guy." Elisa said. Goliath turned and saw her and jumped down.

"Elisa," He said, embracing her and wrapping his wings around her. She reached up and kissed him. "How was your shift?"

"Hell, big drugs raid. 6 guys busted and marking the end of weeks of undercover work. Now just the paperwork. I'm just happy to be finished and here." Elisa said.

"Were you in danger?" Goliath asked.

"No more than usual." Elisa said. She heard a low growl escape his throat. He hated the idea of her being in danger where he couldn't help her. He released her from his wings and wrapped his wings around his own shoulders. Before they knew what was happening, Broadway joined them.

"Hi Goliath, hi Elisa. Can I talk to you?" Broadway said.

"Of course." Goliath said.

"Sure." Elisa said.

"Great." Broadway said. Then, before Goliath could stop him or Elisa could object, he picked her up and glided off the turret. Goliath just watched, bemused by what had just happened. He then shook his head and went to the great hall.

Broadway took Elisa to the library.

"Alright Broadway, what was so urgent that it felt necessary to abduct me?" Elisa said.

"Sorry Elisa, but we really need to talk to you." Broadway said.

"I'm all ears." Elisa said. Angela joined them. She stood next to Broadway.

"We actually wanted to ask you a favour." Angela said. She slipped her talon into Broadways.

"I've asked Angela to be my mate." Broadway said. Elisa smiled.

"That's wonderful guys, I'm happy for you." Elisa said.

"Yeah well, that's where we need you." Broadway said.

"Ok?" Elisa said.

"Well we need..." Broadway started before Elisa caught on.

"You need Goliath's blessing and you're afraid to ask him?" Elisa said.

"Yeah, would you talk to him?" Angela said.

"I'll see what he thinks, but it's up to you to ask him." Elisa said.

"Thanks Elisa." Broadway said.

"Why are you afraid to talk to him?" Elisa said.

"I don't know, I guess it because he's Angela's father and you seem to have a way to talk to him." Broadway said.

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Elisa said.

"Thank you Elisa." Angela said.

"Anytime." Elisa said. She smiled at them. "Can I go?"

"Sure." Broadway said. Elisa left. She looked up at Goliath's turret and saw he wasn't there. She had a quick scan around the castle and found him in the great hall. He turned to face her when he heard footsteps.

"I see you've escaped your captor." Goliath said. Elisa giggled.

"Captors. Angela was in on it too." Elisa said. She went to him and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, they actually wanted me to talk to you." Elisa said. Goliath looked at her.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"Broadway has asked Angela to be his mate and he's concerned about coming to talk to you." Elisa said.

"I see and why would he be concerned?" Goliath said.

"Look, I know that he has to come to you as clan leader, but he's a bit worried because Angela is your daughter." Elisa said.

"I can see his concern, but he has nothing to be concerned about. As long as Angela is happy to go through it and as long as he is willing to fulfil the vows he will pledge to her." Goliath said.

"The same vows we'll be making next week?" Elisa said. Goliath turned her to look at him and put a talon under her chin and tilted her head to look at him.

"Yes, the exact same vows." Goliath said. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Good." Elisa said.

"Though ours will differ from Angela and Broadway as it will also be formally acknowledging you as a part of this clan." Goliath said.

"I can't wait." Elisa said. She cuddled back into him and he wrapped his wings around her.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn and Lex were gliding along by the river when they saw something flashing on the lower pillars of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"What's that?" Lex said. They dove down to the object and froze when they saw what it was.

"Um Lex, is that what I think it is?" Brooklyn said.

"If you think it's a bomb, then yes." Lex said.

"Terrific. Can you disarm it?" Brooklyn said.

"I could try but it won't do any good." Lex said.

"Why not?" Brooklyn said.

"Because it's not the only one." Lex said. Brooklyn looked and saw 5 other bombs attached to various areas of the lower bridge. They all had a timer of 30 minutes.

"If they go off, the bridge history." Brooklyn said.

"What do we do?" Lex said.

"We need help." Brooklyn said.

Xxxxxx

Goliath and Elisa were talking in the Great Hall when they heard something through the communicators that Elisa had gotten for them from the precinct.

"Can anyone hear us? This is an emergency." They heard.

"That's Brooklyn." Elisa said. Goliath picked up the device.

"Yes Brooklyn, we can hear you. What is happening?" He said.

"Goliath, we're at the Brooklyn Bridge and there are 6 bombs attached to the structures of the bridge set to go off in 25 minutes." Brooklyn said.

"Try and disarm them, we're on our way." Goliath said.

"Got it." Brooklyn said.

"Goliath, if those bombs go off, they'll destroy the bridge." Elisa said.

"I know. We have to stop them." Goliath said.

"l'll call the Mayor's office and the precinct to evacuate the bridge, I'll meet you there." Elisa said.

"Very well." Goliath said. He turned to leave.

"Be careful." Elisa said. Goliath kissed her.

"You too." He said, then he left to gather the others. Elisa got straight on the phone to the Mayor's office and the precinct to get units dispatched to the bridge. She then ran down to her car. She looked up and saw the others leave the castle. She drove as fast as she could to the bridge.

Xxxx

Lex and Brooklyn were trying to remove the bombs, but to no avail.

"15 minutes until boom." Brooklyn said. Then the others joined them.

"Brooklyn, have you been able to disarm them?" Goliath asked, landing next to them.

"No, the mechanism is too complex, we won't disarm them all in time." Lex said.

"Then remove them from the bridge." Goliath ordered. The Gargoyles all took a bomb each and tried to remove it.

"Carefully, they could be motion sensitive." Lex said.

Xxxxx

On the bridge, the police had managed to evacuate the bridge and cordon it off. Elisa was on the bridge, making sure the last of the people were off and that she could see that the Gargoyles were alright.

"Goliath, how's it going down there?" Elisa said through the device.

"The explosives cannot be disarmed so we are attempting to remove them." Goliath said.

"Well the bridge is clear and sealed off so at least no one else is in danger." Elisa said.

"Where are you?" Goliath asked.

"On the bridge, doing my job." Elisa said.

"I suggest you get back and help keep everyone back safely." Goliath said.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easy." Elisa said. Goliath then looked at the others.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Whoever did this has them stuck on good and tight." Brooklyn said.

"We may not get them moved, lad." Hudson said.

"We have to keep trying." Angela said. There were 2 minutes left on the timers and one by one, the bombs were removed.

"Throw them in the air." Goliath called. They threw the bombs high into the air and one by one, they exploded, leaving the bridge intact. "Well done everyone. Lets regroup on the bridge." They all headed back to the bridge. Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn and Lex landed first. Elisa went and joined them . She hugged Goliath.

"Good job." She said. Goliath smiled. Angela was about to land when she saw something.

"Wait, I see something." She said. She followed her line of sight to a ledge just below the surface of the bridge. "It's another bomb!"

"Everybody get back!" Goliath ordered. Everyone backed away. Then he saw Angela pick up the bomb. "What are you doing?"

"Getting it to the water." Angela said. She threw the bomb, but it exploded as she did. The others dove for cover, Goliath shielded Elisa with his wings. The force of the explosion forced Angela to hit her head hard against the metal frame of the bridge and knock her unconscious. She fell into the water.

"ANGELA!" Goliath called. He dove into the water after her. The others rushed to the side to try and see them.

"Angela!" Broadway called. They then saw Goliath resurface with Angela. She was unconscious. Broadway glided down and took Angela from him and glided back to the bridge. Goliath climbed back up to the top where he was helped over the side by Elisa and Hudson. Broadway laid Angela on the road. Elisa looked over her.

"Is she ok?" Broadway asked.

"I'm no doctor, but she's in bad shape. We need to get her back to the castle." Elisa said. Goliath allowed Broadway to carry Angela and he picked up Elisa. They all glided back to the castle. Broadway looked at Angela.

"Angela, can you hear me?" Broadway said. She didn't respond. Goliath put a talon on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take her to the infirmary? I'll join you soon." He said. Broadway and the others took Angela to the infirmary. Goliath turned to Elisa. "What was she thinking? She could have been killed?"

"She was thinking like you. What would you have done? What would any of you have done?" Elisa said. She took his talon. "She was raised by humans, but she gets her warrior instinct from you. She did what any of us would have done."

"You're right of course. Does this also mean you'll be working to find out who planted the bombs in the first place?" Goliath asked.

"No, it's out of police jurisdiction now. It up to counter-terrorism and the FBI to figure out." Elisa said.

"Good, because I think we could all do with you being here." Goliath said. Elisa kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that Angela is ok." Elisa said. Goliath smiled. "Come on, Angela needs you." Then they both headed to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

When Goliath and Elisa got to the infirmary, they saw Broadway was holding her talon. She was still out cold.

"What was she thinking?" Brooklyn said.

"Exactly what the rest of us would have done. If the bomb had gone off where it was, none of us would have survived." Goliath said.

"She saved us all." Hudson said. Broadway stroked Angela's face.

"That's my girl." He said. Goliath and Elisa looked at each other and smiled.

"Come, she needs her rest." Goliath said. The others all turned to leave.

"Goliath?" Broadway said. Goliath looked at him. "Can I stay with her? In case she wakes up."

"Very well, keep us informed of any change." Goliath said. Then, with his arm around Elisa's waist, he walked out.

"Now that's what I call devotion." Elisa said, smiling.

"He is doing for Angela exactly what I would have done for you." Goliath said.

"He really does love her." Elisa said.

"I can see that, and to be honest, she could not have done better." Goliath said.

"Don't let the others hear you say that. They might take offence." Elisa said.

"Then they will not hear." Goliath said. Elisa laughed.

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humour." She said. Goliath just looked at her.

"Come; let us go somewhere more private. There's nothing more for us to do here." Goliath said.

"What do you have in mind?" Elisa said.

"There's something I want to show and I hope you won't be offended." Goliath said.

"What could you possibly show me that could offend me?" Elisa said.

"I'll show you." Goliath said. He took her hand and led the way. He took her to a large room a large, rustic sofa, log fire, a large bookcase with an impressive selection of books. There was an adjoining bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom was beautiful with a large, insanely comfortable bed with a solid, wrought iron frame.

"It's beautiful, but why are you showing me?" Elisa said.

"Xanatos had it done to persuade you to live here." Goliath said.

"You mean this is for me?" Elisa asked. He took her hands in his talons.

"For us, if you want it. This will be our private sanctuary." Goliath said. Elisa just looked around. "Elisa?" Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love it." Elisa said.

"So you would be happy to live here?" Goliath said.

"I had considered it. I mean after all, I am joining the clan and the clan live here and the lease on my apartment is up next week." Elisa said. Goliath just smiled at her. He led her tight as she cuddled into him.

Xxxxxx

Broadway was still with Angela a few hours later when she started to stir.

"Angela?" He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She then shot up and cowered in a corner.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Angela said, obviously scared.

"Angela, it's me, Broadway." Broadway said. He tried to go to her, but she backed away.

"Stay away from me." Angela demanded. Broadway couldn't help but feel hurt and shocked. Elisa came to him.

"Hey Broadway, how's Angela." She asked.

"She's awake, but she doesn't know me." Broadway said.

Let me try." Elisa said. Then she went into see Angela. "Angela?" Angela looked at her. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, where am I?" Angela asked.

"You're at the castle, your home. I'm Elisa, your friend." Elisa said. Angela looked passed her to Broadway.

"Is he the only one?" Angela asked.

"The only one what?" Elisa said.

"Of his kind?" Angela said. Elisa and Broadway looked at each other.

"You mean our kind?" Broadway said.

"Excuse me?" Angela said. Then she saw her wings, tail and fangs in the mirror and looked and saw her talons. She screamed and smashed the mirror.

"What am I?" She cried.

"Angela, you're a Gargoyle, like me." Broadway said.

"What did you do to me?" Angela demanded.

"We did nothing, Angela. It's who you are." Broadway said.

"Broadway, we need to back off a bit, give her time to adjust. It's obvious she has amnesia. So we should leave her be for now." Elisa said.

"You don't want to hurt me?" Angela asked.

"Of course not, Angela, we want to help you." Elisa said.

"And are there anymore of us?" Angela asked sheepishly.

"Yes, and we'll introduce you to them slowly. Now can I leave you with Broadway? There's someone I need to talk to." Elisa said. Angela nodded, warily looking at Broadway. "Ok, I'll be back soon." Then she pulled Broadway to one side. "Don't overwhelm her, if she asks questions, answer them. I'm going to talk to Goliath and the others." Then she went to find Goliath.

Xxxxxx

She found him in the library.

"Goliath." Elisa said. Goliath looked up at her from the book he was reading.

"How is Angela?" He asked.

"She's awake, and she seems in one piece, but she has amnesia. She can't remember who she is, who we are or what she is." Elisa said.

"So what can we do?" Goliath asked.

"My best guess would be to help her regain her memory piece by piece. She seems comfortable around me, but then I don't look as intimidating as the rest of you." Elisa said.

"So how can we help her?" Goliath asked.

"Well amnesia sufferers usually start to remember those closest to them first so I'll take her on a tour of the castle, then I'll bring her to you, see if she remembers who you are." Elisa said.

"Very well." Goliath said.

"I need you to do something for me." Elisa said.

"Of course." Goliath said.

"Tell the others to keep out of sight; I know they'll all want to help. But it would overwhelm her and scare her. I know they'll listen to you." Elisa said.

"I'll see to it." Goliath said. Elisa quickly kissed him then left to rejoin Angela and Broadway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, how's it going?" Elisa said.

"Broadway was just telling me about the humans who live here, Xanatos and Fox." Angela said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Elisa said.

"I feel more comfortable around humans, I'm not sure why." Angela said.

"That's because you were raised by humans." Elisa said. "Now, how about a tour?"

Xxxxxx

Elisa and Broadway were showing Angela around the castle. Goliath had kept true to his word and the others stayed out of sight.

"So we all live here?" Angela asked.

"Yes Angela, we all live here." Elisa said. She saw Broadway look at her. "I'll explain later." They were heading towards the library.

"So Mr Xanatos and Fox live here with their son?" Angela asked.

"Yes." Elisa said.

"Do my parents live here?" Angela asked. Elisa smiled.

"Funny you should ask that. Gargoyle clans don't usually distinguish parentage, but this is a small clan and you do have a parent here." Elisa said. They went into the library where Goliath was waiting for them. Angela looked at him.

"He has the same colouring as I do." Angela said.

"Yes he does." Elisa said.

"Is he my father?" Angela asked.

"Yes Angela, I am." Goliath said. Angela went up to him and lifted a talon to his face, trying to spark something, seeing if she remembered him. Then, as if something clicked, she threw her arms around him.

"Father, I remember you. I remember you found me on Avalon." Angela said.

"Yes that's right. And Elisa and Bronx as well." Goliath said.

"Is your memory back?" Broadway asked.

"Not much of it. I just remember Goliath, Elisa and Bronx. I don't remember much since leaving Avalon." Angela said.

"It's a start. At least you can start trusting us." Elisa said. She took Angela and continued showing her the castle.

"Broadway." Goliath said. Broadway turned to look at him. "Do not give up on her. Keep trying."

"I will." Broadway said. Then he went after Elisa and Angela.

Xxxxxx

Elisa and Angela were in the courtyard.

"So what exactly do you remember?" Elisa asked.

"Everything we did since leaving Avalon, but I don't remember getting here." Angela said.

"Our Avalon adventure ended 3 years ago. So you're missing 3 years of memories." Elisa said.

"Tell me about them." Angela said.

"Well Avalon sent us here to Manhattan because we thought it was letting us go, but we were needed to save Xanatos' son from Oberon. You were welcomed into the clan. Hudson was understanding and loved hearing your stories of your clan on Avalon. The trio Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington, all squabbled over you for weeks because they hadn't seen an attractive female gargoyle in over 1000 years. But you got them told and they backed off." Elisa said.

"What about love?" Angela asked.

"What about it?" Elisa said.

"Am I in love?" Angela asked.

"I think you know the answer deep in your heart." Elisa said. Angela thought for a minute.

"Broadway? She asked.

"Broadway, I see the way he looks at you and it makes me happy, Goliath too." Elisa said.

"Then why can't I remember him?" Angela said.

"You will and if not, then at least start from scratch, get to know him again. You could start to fall in love with him." Elisa said.

"Are you in love?" Angela asked. Elisa smiled again.

"Yes I am." She said.

"What's he like?" Angela asked.

"It's Goliath, I'm in love with Goliath." Elisa said happily.

"Oh wow. I had feeling there was something between you two. I saw the way he looked at you." Angela said.

"The same way Broadway looks at you." Elisa said. Suddenly, they heard an almighty crash then Lex and Brooklyn came charging down the corridor. "Hey LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. They crashed into Angela and Elisa.

"Sorry Angela, sorry Elisa." Brooklyn said. But Angela got up and ran off.

"Angela wait!" Elisa called after her. She ran after her. Goliath saw Angela run passed him.

"Angela?" He called but she didn't listen. He then joined Elisa in running after her. They saw her glide off the side of the castle. "Angela!" But she was gone. Goliath turned to Elisa. "What happened?"

"I was getting through to her when Lex and Brooklyn crashed into us. She took off after that." Elisa said. Then Broadway and Hudson came out.

"What's all the noise?" Hudson asked.

"Angela's gone. Hudson, Broadway, Help me find her. As for you two." Goliath said, looking at Brooklyn and Lex. "Remain here in case she returns. I'll deal with you when I get back." He then picked up Elisa and Glided off the side of the Castle. Hudson and Broadway followed. Brooklyn and Lex just looked at each other then slumped away.


	5. Chapter 5

Goliath and Elisa were searching mid-town for Angela.

"She couldn't have gotten far. She doesn't remember anything since we got back to Manhattan from Avalon." Elisa said.

"We have only 2 hours until sunrise. We must find her before then." Goliath said.

"I was getting through to her, Goliath." Elisa said.

"I know. Like you said, she can't have gotten far." Goliath said.

Xxxxx

Hudson and Broadway had split up to cover more ground. Hudson searched the Westside, but didn't find her. It was now half an hour before dawn and he headed back to the castle. Lex and Brooklyn greeted him.

"Any sign of her?" Lex asked.

"No, clearly she does not want to be found." Hudson said.

"How mad do you think Goliath is?" Brooklyn said.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hudson said. Brooklyn and Lex saw Goliath and Elisa head for the castle, without Angela. He landed and put Elisa down and then looked at Lex and Brooklyn.

"Um Goliath?" Brooklyn said.

"Any sign of her lad?" Hudson said.

"No. Hopefully Broadway had better luck." Goliath said. Then he turned to Brooklyn and Lex. "You two, come with me." He walked away, leaving Elisa with Hudson. Lex and Brooklyn followed Goliath to the great hall. "What were you both thinking? Giving Angela's fragile condition, I told you to stay out of sight and the two of you charge into her like hatchlings on a first hunt. I would have expected better from you both, but especially you Brooklyn." Brooklyn looked sorrowful. "How can I expect you to one day lead this clan when you behave like a child."

"We're really sorry Goliath, we weren't thinking." Lex said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry too." Brooklyn said. Goliath sighed.

"Very well, but you both need to make a sincere apology to Angela when we find her." Goliath said. They then went to their turrets as it was almost dawn. Elisa joined Goliath.

"How did it go?" Elisa asked.

"They seem to regret their actions. I just worry about Angela." Goliath said.

"We'll go out again and look for her tomorrow night. She'll be alright Goliath." Elisa said. Goliath leaned in and kissed her then took his stance and turned to stone. Elisa went back inside.

Xxxxx

Just before dawn, Broadway found Angela on top of the Chrysler Building. He landed near her.

"Angela?" Broadway said. Angela looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked.

"Looking for you, we were worried." Broadway said.

"I thought your brothers would have been more like you, not animals who attack." Angela said.

"They wouldn't attack you. They were just goofing around." Broadway said.

"Are they always like that?" Angela asked.

"Most of the time." Broadway said.

"I wish I could remember." Angela sobbed. Broadway gingerly put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him. They turned to stone as the sun rose.

Xxxxx

At sunset, the Gargoyles woke up one by one. Goliath jumped down off his turret to join the others.

"We will wait an hour, and then we'll go out and look for them. Give Broadway a chance to return." Goliath said. Elisa joined them soon after.

"Any sign of them?" She asked. Goliath put his arm around her waist.

"No, we are giving them a chance to return before we go looking for them." Goliath said.

"Good idea." Elisa said. Then she and Goliath went inside. Lex and Brooklyn kept a look out. Hudson and Bronx went to watch the TV.

Xxxxx

Angela and Broadway woke up with loud roars.

"Angela, how do you feel?" Broadway asked.

"I still don't remember everything." Angela said. "But I feel better about you." Broadway looked at her and she saw what Elisa said she saw.

"So, do you want to go back to the castle?" Broadway said.

"We can stay for a bit longer." Angela said. Broadway smiled. "So tell me about Goliath and Elisa. How did it happen? A Gargoyle falling in love with a human?"

"Well, we met Elisa the night we woke up from the sleep spell we were under. Actually, Goliath saved her life after she fell off the side of the building. Since then, they've always had a special connection. He always was most protective of her. Then when she almost died, they decided not to hide their feelings any more. That was almost 3 years ago." Broadway explained.

"That's incredible. They must really love each other." Angela said.

"Yeah, and in 6 nights, they'll be having their bonding ceremony." Broadway said.

"Bonding ceremony?" Angela asked.

"It's what we do when we are so in love with our mate that we pledge our lives and souls to each other." Broadway said. Angela thought on it. "We should go; they'll start looking for us soon."

"But I don't know the way back." Angela said.

"Follow me." Broadway said. They both glided away towards the castle. It didn't take them long to get there. Brooklyn and Lex came to them.

"Hey Angela. Look, we're very sorry." Brooklyn said.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Lex said.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry I ran off." Angela said.

"Come on, let's go to the library." Broadway said.

"Um, you guys should check in with Goliath first." Brooklyn said.

"Good idea, we should find him." Broadway said. He and Angela left to find Goliath.


	6. Chapter 6

4 Nights had passed and Angela still hadn't regained her memories. She was still incredibly anxious and was only comfortable around Goliath, Broadway and Elisa. Goliath and Elisa were in the great hall, talking.

"It has been 5 days and still not much of her memory has returned." Goliath said.

"I know, and she only really feels comfortable around us and Broadway." Elisa said.

"Yes, I am aware." Goliath said.

"You know what this means? In 2 nights this castle is going to be filled with people and mutates and gargoyles that Angela doesn't know." Elisa said.

"I know that as well." Goliath said. Brooklyn was about to walk in when he heard them talking and hung back. "I think we should postpone it, just until Angela is well again."

"I agree, but that could take years." Elisa said. Goliath looked at her. "We could at least postpone it until Angela is comfortable."

"Agreed." Goliath said. Elisa hugged him and he wrapped his wings around her.

"I love you." Elisa said.

"And I you." Goliath said Brooklyn walked away and found Lex.

"We have a problem." Brooklyn said.

"What's wrong?" Lex said.

"I just overheard Goliath and Elisa talk about cancelling their bonding ceremony until Angela is better." Brooklyn said.

"What! Why?" Lex said.

"They said Angela will be really uncomfortable in the crowds that will be here. They thought it was for the best." Brooklyn said

"But what can we do? We can't give Angela her memories back." Lex said.

"I know but they were wanting this so much." Brooklyn said.

"Evidently, they love Angela more." Lex said. Angela overheard the entire conversation. Goliath and Elisa were planning on cancelling their bonding ceremony because of her. She had to talk to them. She found them in the Great Hall. They heard the hurried approach and turned to look at her.

"Angela are you ok?" Elisa said.

"No, is it true?" Angela demanded. Goliath and Elisa gave each other puzzled looks.

"Is what true?" Goliath asked.

"That you're planning on cancelling your bonding ceremony because of me?" Angela demanded. Goliath began to get annoyed.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it. Is it true?" Angela asked again. Goliath and Elisa looked at each other again.

"Angela, it's not like that, we just don't think now is the best time." Elisa said.

"But you're both so in love, not is the perfect time." Angela said.

"Angela it wouldn't be very responsible of us to force you into a situation that you were not ready for." Goliath said.

"No, it's not fair for you to not do this because it would make me uncomfortable." Angela said.

"Angela, we both love you and would hate for you to feel uneasy." Elisa said

"Look, I may not have all my memories, or know everyone I'm supposed to know. But I know you two, and I've seen you. You love each other so much. I know it would make you happy and seeing you happy will make me happy. I'll behave and I won't run off, just please don't stop this because of me." Elisa said. Goliath and Elisa were shocked by what Angela had just said.

"What do you think, Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"I think she has your way with words." Elisa said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Very well, Angela. The bonding ceremony will take place as planned." Goliath said. Angela hugged him and Elisa.

"Thank you." Angela said.

"Thank you for talking us back into it." Elisa said. Angela smiled then she walked away. She passed Lex and Brooklyn.

"Oh, uh...hi Angela." Brooklyn said.

"Hi, guys." Angela smiled.

"What are you so happy about? Did you get your memories back?" Lex asked.

"Not all of them. I still can't remember anything about coming to Manhattan. But you two should be careful about who listens to your conversations." Angela said. Brooklyn and Lex looked at each other.

"What conversation?" Lex said.

"The one about Goliath and Elisa cancelling their bonding ceremony." Angela said.

"You heard that?" Lex said.

"Angela, we're so sorry, it's what they said." Brooklyn said.

"I talked to them." Angela said.

"You what!?" Brooklyn said.

"I talked to them and things are going ahead as planned." Angela said.

"That's great." Lex said.

"Way to go Angela. Wait, you didn't tell them you heard that from us, did you?" Brooklyn said.

"It'll be our little secret." Angela smiled.


End file.
